Best Christmas Ever
by zachlor16
Summary: It's Lincoln's first Christmas with the Loud family and the girls plan on doing whatever it takes to make it perfect. But when Lincoln says that he doesn't want celebrate, the girls will do whatever it takes to make this the best Christmas ever. Takes place in the Meeting a Loud universe.


**Ok, so I'm back with a little one-shot that happens in the Meeting a Loud universe. Now this is a Christmas special and there will be no spoilers for the sequel. Sorry. Now stay tuned to the end because I have an announcement to make.**

* * *

It was two nights before Christmas and all through the Loud house, ten girls were bustling with excitement for the holiday that was practically around the corner. Why were they excited you ask? This was their first Christmas with the newest member of their family. Three months ago, the Loud girls' parents took in a foster boy named Lincoln who had recently came from a foster home with abusive boys. When he first came here, Lincoln was extremely shy and timid. But with the girls' support and kindness along with the help from their parents, grandfather and neighbors, he eventually came along. After a few weeks with the Louds, Rita and Lynn Sr. decided to adopt Lincoln into the family. And now, the girls have made it their mission to make this Lincoln's best Christmas ever. And right now, the Loud girls were in Lori and Leni's room having a sister meeting while Lincoln was downstairs trying to squeeze Charles into a dog Christmas sweater that Leni made him.

"Ok girls." Lori started. "As you know in two days it will be Lincoln's first Christmas with us and we have made it our mission to make it the best Christmas ever."

"You got that right." Luna exclaimed. "So, does everyone know what they're doing?"

"Totes." Leni answered. "I made Linky his own stocking and a new Christmas sweater."

"Right." Lori said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, did everyone get their gifts for Lincoln wrapped?"

"Yep." The girls answered in unison.

"This Christmas is going to be awesome!" Lynn exclaims.

"Yeah." Luan agreed. " _Noel_ room for error!" The girls groan at the pun. They then hear someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." Lori called. The door opens to reveal a scuffed up Lincoln. "Um, hey Linc. What happened to you?"

"Charles didn't want to wear that sweater." Lincoln answered. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about your first Christmas with us." Lana answers.

"And how we are going to make it special for you." Lola finished. As soon as she finished saying that, Lincoln frowned.

"Oh, look guys I appreciate the thought but honestly you don't have to go through the trouble." Lincoln tells them. The girls gasp.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"If I'm honest I don't really look forward to Christmas anymore." Lincoln answered.

"Because your parents are gone?" Luna guessed.

"That, and the fact that for the past two Christmases, the only presents that I have received are punches, kicks, wedgies and harmful pranks." Lincoln tells them. He then hears barking behind him and sees Charles giving him a dirty look. "You were a birthday present." Charles rolls his eyes and walks off towards Lincoln's room.

"That does make sense. The two years of torture that you went through no doubt affected your love for Christmas." Lisa says.

"Pretty much." Lincoln agrees. "So thanks but no thanks. Now if you excuse me, I got to have a talk with a dog about how he treats his master when he's trying to put a sweater on him." With that he walks away, leaving his sisters to process what he just said.

"Well that puts a downer on things." Lynn says. "Now what?"

"I literally don't know." Lori answered.

"Dudes, we can't let Lincoln lose his love of Christmas." Luna says.

"Yeah. Christmas is a time of year that we all love." Luan points out. "It's no fun if not all of us enjoy it."

"Yeah. I want Linky to enjoy Christmas. Not hate it." Leni agreed.

"But what can we do?" Lola asks. "Those meanies ruined Lincoln's Christmas two years in a row. How do we help him forget that?"

"By making this the best Christmas ever." Lori answered. "And I think I have an idea."

* * *

 _Christmas day_

When Christmas arrived, the girls practically had to drag Lincoln out of bed downstairs. When they got downstairs, they saw their parents already in the living room with coffee in hand.

"Merry Christmas kids." Rita said.

"Alrighty kiddos, you know what to do." Lynn Sr. told them. The girls nodded and right into the mountain of presents. While they did that, Lincoln went to sit on the couch with Lily.

"This is your first Christmas too, isn't it?" Lincoln asked the infant. Lily just giggles and starts playing with her brother's face, causing Lincoln to chuckle. "Glad you like playing with my face." He sees one of the presents land in front of him. His curiosity peaked; he picks it up and sees that it's a gift for Lily. "Hey Lily, this one is for you." He shows it to the infant who immediately reaches for it. The two start to open it and they see that it's a box. "I wonder what's in it." Lincoln examines the box and sees that there is a little wind up key on the back of it. Lincoln turns the key a few times and when the box opens, a light melody starts to play and two figures, a dog and cat, start to go in a circle. "Wow, that's a nice little song. What do you think Lily?" Lincoln turns and sees Lily staring at the box with fascination. He then sees her start to reach out to it as the little figures continued to go in circles in the box. After a minute, the song ended. "That was nice." He sees that Lily is frowning. "What's wrong? Want me to play it again?"

"Aga. Aga." Lily babbled excitedly. Lincoln laughs and winds up the box again. The song plays and Lily again stares at the box with fascination. As this is happening, Lincoln feels a hand on his shoulder and he sees Lynn Sr. standing next to him.

"Enjoying Christmas?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean, Lily seems to be having fun." Lincoln answers.

"It's hard to believe that it's her first." Lynn Sr. says. "They say that babies don't remember their first Christmas. While that is true, there is one thing that they do remember."

"What's that?" Lincoln asks.

"The joy and happiness that the holiday brings." Lynn Sr. answers. "At this age, babies don't understand Christmas and its meaning. They just know is that people are very happy and that's all that matters. To them, that's what Christmas is all about."

"Wow. I never thought of it like that." Lincoln says. "I guess it's been so long since I had a good Christmas that I forgot all about the joy that it brings."

"Can't say I'm surprised. A lot of people seem to forget." Lynn Sr. tells him. "But, you're still young Lincoln. And I don't want you to forget the feeling that Lily is feeling right now. Now, how about I take your sister from you so you can go open your presents." He then grabs Lily and the music box and carries both to a nearby chair. Lincoln then turns to the tree where he sees his sisters opening their presents. Lincoln smiles and heads to join his sisters. The girls see him and flash him smiles of delight and start handing him his presents.

* * *

As soon as the presents were opened, the Louds got dressed for the day and played with the presents that they got. As the kids had their fun, a knock came from the door.

"Who could that be?" Rita asked.

"No idea." Lori answered. "Lincoln, why don't you answer it." Lincoln shrugs and gets up from where he was playing with Lana and Lola. When he opens the door he gasps at who it was.

"Lyra!" Lincoln cried out in happiness as he hugged the nineteen year old.

"Merry Christmas Linc." Lyra says as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, I got a call inviting me to come here and celebrate the holidays with one of my favorite boys in the whole wide world." Lyra explained. "How could I pass up on that?"

"A call?" Lincoln repeated. "Who called you?" He then someone clearing their throat. Lincoln turns and sees his sisters smiling at him sheepishly. "You girls called Lyra?"

"Of course." Lori answers. "We know how much Lyra cares about you and we know that she always makes you smile."

"We just wanted you to have the best Christmas ever Linky." Leni tells him. "We wanted to help you forget about the pain of the past few Christmases that you had." Lincoln looked at the girls with surprise. He hadn't expected this.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." Lincoln says. "So, how about I just show you how I feel." He then runs into his sisters' arms, creating a group hug. After a few seconds, they separated.

"Well gang, let's eat." Lynn Sr. says. Everyone heads to the dining room and sit around the table that was covered with food. As the Louds and Lyra ate the food and enjoyed each other's company, Lincoln sat in his seat with a smile on his face. Knowing that everyone that he loved was here and he enjoyed every second of it. It truly was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this little holiday one-shot. Now, for that announcement. This will be my last fanfic of the year. Sorry guys but there will be no New Year's fanfic. So I will be going back on hiatus. But worry not. I will return in 2018 with a brand new fanfic. Now it will not be the sequel. But this will hopefully be just as good. So with that being said, I want to wish all of you a happy holidays and a happy new year. See y'all in 2018. So, until next time, farewell.**


End file.
